Let Me Help
by Midori-Sensei
Summary: Astrid hasn't quite gotten down the basics of riding a dragon. Perhaps Ruffnut can help? Astrid/Ruffnut.


Author's Notes:

Watched HTTYD today, and my yuri goggles easily picked up on some Astrid x Ruffnut action.

Okay, okay, I used the spitting distance rule.

Who cares?

* * *

Was it just her, or was this dragon riding thing more difficult than it seemed? To be honest, Astrid found killing them a lot simpler. Hide every now and then, cover as much ground as possible, let out a battle cry, and attack. Much easier than gripping a scaly, slimy, lizard for dear life and trying not to slip off and die.

Groaning, she flicked her blonde bangs backwards. No. She was a Viking. And more importantly, she was a woman. A stubborn woman. This would not get the best of her. Mashing her teeth together, she pressed the soles of her feet into the dirt before running, emitting a loud cry, and jumping on top of the Deadly Nadder, its blue body flailing beneath her.

"YES!"

She threw her fists into the air in victory, before the creature slid out of her grip, causing her to flip backwards, and land quite painfully on the ground.

Crystal eyes looked around from her lying position, making sure there were no witnesses to her embarrassing stunt. And surely enough, standing behind her with a full out grin was the infamous Ruffnut Thorston, surprisingly without her brother.

"Smooth move, Princess."

Flashing her pearly whites, the brute approached her and reached out her hand to help her up.

With a huff, Astrid ignored her and got up, wiping the dirt off of her spiked skirt. After she looked presentable, she glared up at the slightly taller girl. (if you can exclude the slouch)

"You didn't see anything."

"Oh, I saw a lot."

She begged to differ while raising her brows in a certain manner. Tossing her ponytail over her shoulder first, Astrid crossed her arms and directed a nasty look at her. Unfortunately, this only proved to amuse the other greatly.

"Why don't you let me teach you?"

"You? Teach me? I don't get taught, thank you. A Viking accepts a challenge, and does so on their own."

"Fine, fine."

Raising her hands in a surrendering motion, Ruffnut took a few steps back before settling herself down on a large rock.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh… Watching?"

"I think not! Get out of here!"

God, she was such a pain. Her and her stupid brother.

"And miss out on watching you embarrass yourself? No thanks, I'm comfortable here." Shooting another devious smirk her way, Ruffnut made herself comfy on the stone.

"How about a bet then?"

A bet? That sounded interesting.

"Go on~"

Rolling her eyes momentarily, Astrid sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"If I can ride this Deadly Nadder, then you have to leave. If not…"

"I teach you how to. You're looking at an expert here, you know." The confident blonde threw her hands up as though awaiting a spotlight.

"Yeah right! All you did was argue with Tuffnut the whole time!"

"Yeah, while in the air." Her lips quirked upwards into that annoying smile.

"Fine. Now shut up, I need to concentrate."

Waving her hand at her, as if to shoo her away, Astrid turned towards the Deadly Nadder, who was licking its wings nonchalantly. Balling her hands into tight fists, she regarded the creature carefully. If she runs at it from behind, she can at least latch onto its tail. Alright. Sounds good.

Shouting first she-

"Hold it!"

"Wha? You! I told you to-"

"Don't shout, stupid. That's alerting it to your presence and whatnot." Moving her hand about in an explanatory manner, Ruffnut gave her one of those 'this is common sense' looks. Which only served to piss the other blonde off.

"Fine." She spoke between clenched teeth.

Creeping up slowly, circling the large creature, she approached it from behind. Once she was close enough, she jumped and latched onto its tail. Unfortunately, her spiked skirt lodged itself into the dragon's tail, making it emit a piercing cry before slashing out, causing, of course, Astrid to go flying.

Ruffnut already saw this going wrong, and was up in a moment's notice. Running to where the girl was falling, she reached out her hands, yelling 'I got you! I got you!'

"Oof!"

They mumbled in unison as Astrid landed on top of her.

Face scrunched up due to being squashed, Ruffnut squirmed under her.

"Hey, hey get off!"

Astrid merely tilted her head to the side, watching the twin move.

After a moment of struggling without any positive results, Ruffnut groaned and stopped moving.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're sitting on top of me."

"Yeah…"

Opening her eyes, Ruffnut looked up at her, her face a mask of confusion. Astrid's cheeks were a faint pink color.

"Gonna move anytime soon?"

"Do I need to?"

"Not really."

"Alright then."

A few awkward seconds ticked by before Astrid gathered the confidence to act. Reaching her hand down at her, she lightly pressed it against the other's cheek. This caused her blue eyes to flick towards her own. They stared at each other for a bit before the blonde leaned down and lightly pecked her lips.

"That's for… You know… Saving me and stuff."

And with that, she got up and made her way to the forest, and home.

Blinking in surprise, and still lying on the ground, Ruffnut replayed what just happened in her head before a mischievous grin spread across her face.

"Hey Astrid, wait up! I think there's more I can teach you!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

I may write more serious stuff later~


End file.
